Gram's game
by YoungGram
Summary: A physcotic male has his way with a younger female forcing her down to play his game. /Let me fill your body with pleasuring pain.. Slide your undergarments off as I feel you wet excitement hearing your crys for mercy. But hush, it's only just begun with my scaple cutting you open and my erection disection your body, and the needle has yet to come.\


You find yourself awakening in a dem small room, only a flickering bulb above you gives off light. As you feel your small..Iristable.. body in agonizing pain.. pleasuring pain. looking around going to sit up finding yourself straped down to a medical table your heart beating against your rib cage as if it was to burst.. but that is just a dream I earn for. As you speake out in a whimperish voice tears rushing down that beautiful face of yours "H...Hello... I...Is some one here.. Please.. Don hurt me.." Out of the corner of your eye.. your sweet glisning blue eyes you see a figure walk close to you, turning you head twoards its directiong as you see me, Robed in all black of course. My grey eyes caught by your beautiful blue ones as I stop infront of you chuckling in my devilish way. "Now tell me.. Why would I NOT hurt you?" Oh.. The fear that surronded your eyes as you squirmed on the table as a dead fish, I found it ever so cute how you tried to escape.. But yet.. I always do. Slowly kissing your neck I chuckled out "Stay here.. I'm going to get some play toys." Walking off to the kitchen as I come back to your poor soul with a bag in my hand placing it down beside you as I open up my mouth purring. "Well have to get rid of those pretty little teeth first, now dont we?" Feeling my heart beat against my chest I shook my head tears building up in my eyes "N..No we don't.. please no.. I need them" As his only responce was "Hush now child, let me play my game with you" shivering to sound of that voice, And the way he said it was so unhuman.. I felt him place this piece of metal in my mouth that forced it open as he kept my head in place with something I couldn't see. Hearing him remige through the bag by my head. hearing a few mummered words escape his mouth as he pulled out a pair of plyers running a finger across my teeth with a smile.. a god awful smile as he leaned down whispering in my ear "Let me fill your body with my... pleasuring pain." PLEASURING PAIN? I thought aloud to myself.. What is this man kiding himself.. PAIN is more like it.. feeling the plyers on one of my teeth a began to cry beging him not to as he only seemed to grin wider the more I did... Then.. The pain I felt in my mouth as he slowly pulled on my tooth not stoping to hear my crying and pleeds of him to stop in pain.. Oh God and I heard the roots slowly being tooken out of place as they tried keep my tooth in my jaw.. And the blood.. It filled my mouth I couldn't bare it, I couldn't bare the pain any longer crying out in pain just wishing he'd stop as he yanked it out with a horried smirk "See now that wasn't so bad" I gripped the straps that bounded me *down spiting the blood out my mouth at that retchet beans face, as a growled tears rushing down my face "YOU MONSTER.. LET ME GO HOW DEAR YOU TOUCH ME!" But it didn't matter what I said to him he continued to yank each of my teeth out till their was none left laying there blood spilling out my mouth crying in pain a I looked at the celling unable to talk. "Oh my what a mess you've made on yourself do let me help you clean that up, dolly." I would smile sweetly taking a cloth rubbing it across your mouth as I place it down looking back into my bag. "Now.. lets see here what shall be used next my doll? Oh.. yes I know." I smile slightly pulling out a mask, drill, hammer, and inch long nails glancing back at you only to see you are eyeing down each tool, as I grined speaking out "Oh dont't worry my doll, this will only pinch a bit." Placing the matirals down I place the mask over your mouth measuring the size I put it down on the table as I drilled three holes on each side, once more placing it on your mouth with a grin one my face. "Ah.. Perfect fit. You'll be perfect in no time, my toy." Noticing you breath hard as you moved around shaking your head, I growled out warningly "Do realize if I hammer in the nail in the wrong place well just have an extra hole in that pretty little face of ours and we wouldn't want that would we? So do hold still and behave." Tears rushing down your eyes only made my body feel with glee to see them as I placed a nail in one of the holes placing the hammer on it as I drew my hand up and striked with such force forcing the nail to enter your jaw with on strike as I heard you scream out in pain. Ohhh how I just enjoyed the sound only to realized you had gone silent noticing you'd passed out from the pain I frowned. "Well that is no fun.. I know how tell deal with this little problem though"I would wake up to the feeling of a hot inbearbale pain on my stomach as I started to scream seeing he had put a multing hot piece of metal on my stomach grining at me as he placed it away "OH, good your awake, now.. we may continue" He placed another nail to my face as I struggled to move my body in pain from what he was doing to my as I cried whishing I had just stayed home with my mother. Feeling him swing down once more into my jaw as the nail pirced through my skin and in bone screaming out once more as I forced my self to stay awake, as this proccess continued till we got to the last one, as he went to hit the nail he 'accidently' hit my jaw instead knocking it out of place as I squirmed my body shivering as gripped the bonds tighter looking into his eyes begging him to stop though them as all he did was laugh mockingly. "Oh my... Looks like I got a bit to excited.. well have to put this back in place now.." Oh if only i could just breake these stupid bounds I'd shove that stupid hammer in his face, as I felt a sharp pain as he rammed my jaw back in place as I couldn't even make a noise that could be described by the pain I felt and the look of satisfaction on his face just said it all.. That I was going to be murded here.. Just murdered and forgotten as he hammered the last nail into my jaw, as I closed my eyes breathing hard hearing tools being moved around in the unholy I take out a small scoop placing it by your head, noticing you trying to look at it from the corner of your eyes.. Yes.. Those beautiful glossining blue eyes.. I just needed them for myself. No toy deserve to have such beauty. I stroke your cheek, as you only give me a look of disgust. How I found it cute and loving you cared so much, placing a finger by your left eye as lean down licking your mask muttering out ''Why does such a hidous toy, possess such beautiful eyes..? Hehe.. But dont worry we'll take care of that problem." standing back up I grabbed the scoop, forcing your eyelids open with my fingers placing the scoop in one of the corners of your eye. Slowly digging it in as I feel you try to resist,I chuckle out of amusement. Carefully digging your eye out I heared you cry out the other eye forming tears, smiling as the eye was losse enough to grab carfully with two fingers. Cuting it with a pair of sisscors I held it in my hand smiling. "How beautiful... And it's all mines.." I purr placing it in a jar with water, as a grab a rose looking at the empty socket with a smile. Placing the black rose on it as I took a needle in thread slowly sewing it in place as you didn't seem to fidget quite as much but still whimpering in pain, with a smile I say. "Dont worry, my doll.. I'll have you looking beautiful in no time"I cried in pain sobbing if only I could prevent this from happening.. If I could only stop this man.. OH HOW I HATED THIS AND THIS MAN FOR DOING IT TO MY.. WHY COULDN'T HE JUST STOP AND ROT IN HELL!? And.. As if to read my mind he smiled tapping my nose chuckling out "But if I stop now, I would be breaking a promise of making you beautiful wouldn't I? Now now, breaking promises isn't very saintful is it?" SAINTFUL? WHO DOES THIS BITCH THINK HE IS SAYING BREAKING A PROMISSE WOULDN'T BE SAINTFUL!? But my thoughts were rudely interupted by a shot of pain rushing into my other eyes as I cried out feeling him shove that fucking scoop into my only eye left. whimpering out I wanted h him to stop .. I was going to become blind.. No.. No not me of all people God please help me. slowly my vision blurred as all became dark but the pain stil remained as I know my eye was gone unable to form anymore tears I just sobbed.. Nothing leaking from my eyes as I hear that Evil man just messing away with stuff what a fucking bastard he is. Soon feeling pressure in my socket once more I tensed up as my sight slowly came back. Confussed on what was going on I saw him looking down at me with a smile. gasping out "Oh my I forgot.. Do wait a sec" He walks of coming back with a collar wrapping it around my neck like I was some dog moving around I looked at him with hatered filled eyes bursting with anger "YOU FUCKING CUNT ASS DICK!" I gasped in surprise.. "H..How am I..I talking.. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" He looked at me with a shocked expression on his face, Like I was suppose to be thanking him, growling I keep my eye on him as he said out in a irritated voice "People and manners these days.. I placed a voice box on your throat which allows you to talk without teeth, if a owner and a doll shall be with each other they need to comnicate and placed a beautiful dolls eye in your socet so you may see my dear." I looked at him in anger not wanting to talk to a shit bag as such as I turned my head to face another way."If you never would've cut my eyes out and took out my teeth I wouldn't need these things." I mummbled so he couldn't hear I sighed at your actions, what a irritating child you are.. But none the less I still needed to make you beautiful. Slowly removing your clothing I would smile only to get yelled at by you "W...WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I didn't feel the mood to respound as I finish looking at your nearly naked body chuckling as I glided my finger across your stomach "ANSWER ME YOU PERV!" I grabbed a marker drawing a line down your stomach as I smirked out "Redecorating'' Your face was covered in fear as you squirmed around more, grabbing a scaple I place it on your stomach "Get that damn thing away from me!" grining some I slowly added pressure to it slowly dragging it down you stomach as you whimpered out in pain crying "Please... Please stop.." I smile shaking my head some "Now now, do hush we're almost done with our fun." Sticiking my hand inside you along with the scaple a chuckle "You might stop... exsisting for a few minutes. But dont worry. You'll be ok." I moved my hand around cuting organs losse as I toss them aside looking up at you seeing you cough up blood your eyes slowly closing with a smile appring on my face. After I was done the only thing that remaid was a heart slowly I would place stuffin inside of you, sweing you closed. I would find myself waking up once more with a burning sensation in my stomach screaming out in pain to see this man put that hot piece of fuck metal back me as I looked up tears rushing down my cheek as I saw him smile his sinster smile. Noticing that I was naked a wave of panic crossed over my body as I whimpered out "W..Why am I naked.. L..Let me go you freak!" But all the male did was slowly mount me taking of his clothing then boxers. Siting on my stomach completly nacked I freaked out crying and pleding "Please sir.. Dont do this.. please let me go.. I wanna go home.." Smiling the male would lean down whispering in my ear "But sweetie, this is home." In complete fear I tried to squirm him off me, my attempts failing trying to breake the bounds even more so now as he slowly slid himself down my body. On his knees he'd grab a knife slowly rubbing my clit with it. Now my whole body tensed up not only to the feeling but what was rubbing it afraid to move I just laid there tears flowing out my eye as I looked at the celling crying out once more. "Sir.. Please don't... Please.. I dont want this..." But only a mocking laugh escaped his mouth as I felt a sharp pain enter inside my pussy crying out as I looked down to only see he had stuck some of the knife in me slowly pumping it in and out as I cried unable to help my self but to move trying to escape only causing more pain in my area. He would slowly take it out as blood dripped from the tip, and that Godawful perv had the guts to lick the blood off and say "Mm... You're so wet." Lowering my head to your sweetness I'd slowly stick my tounge out licking up the lips of it tasting your hellish blood in my mouth, Oh how sweet it was. Placing my mouth on your clit softly sucking on it as you struggled not to moan in pleasure but I could hear it under your breath. Chuckling I allowed my tounge to slowly find it's way into you, the blood and jucies leaking out into my mouth more I alomst shivered in pleasure from it's taste. Stiring my tongue around inside you I felt your body tense up as you whimper out for me to stop, though I know you wanted me to continue. Slowly thrusting my tounge inside of you, gliding it across your walls chuckling as you cried "Please.. I don't want any more of it please..." But I know you did, it's all you ever wanted, sliding my tounge out I lick your stomach whispering "I know you do, but you dont want my tounge.. I know what you really want, what you desire most inside of you."Slowly guding my body up yours, feeling you tremble in glee for what was to come as I stop looking down at you seeing the fearful hope in your eye as I kissed your neck softly. Allowing the head of my cock poke the entrance of your pussy with a grin "Are you ready my dear?" Tears rushing down your eye shaking your head crying out "NO.. NO PLEASE NO!" Chuckling I pat your cheek, then forcefull shoving myself into you. I gasp out to feel such force inside of me tensing up as breath hard, feeling pain scorse through my area. But.. I..It was pleasureing? NO NO.. I will not give into his sickness trying to force him off I felt him slowly thrust into me, as I gasped out more a few moans escaping my mouth as I couldn't controll them it was only natrual my body react this way pouting "GET IT OUT, TAKE IT OUT!" The horrid monster only laughed as he looked down at me tilting his head "But you want it in you, You'refighting to keep it inside every time I pull out you force me to stay in." I cried hating it how he turned my body against me, I hated how I couldn't take a knife and stab it it his shity ass face. Moaning out more as he would slowly pick up pace inside of me hearing a few grunts of pleasure escape his mouth as he sliped his mouth to my breasts licking them, till he decided to take one of my nipples into his mouth and suck on it. Crying out with moans as I leaned my head back looking at the celling begging him to pull out but all he did was force it into me more, causing my body to jolt each time. Ohh the pleasure of your tightness that surronded me was inhuman. Thrusting my length into you as I groaned out digging my claws into your side only to hear you squeak when doing so, slowly my thrusting wasn't enough to pleasure us any more, I felt you growing bored of it so I had to make it more pleasurable for you. Begining to pound inside of you as I hear you moan out louder gripping your bounds, through every word of you insulted me I know every part of you wanted me to continue to let you ingulf me. Pounding my self inside of you abit faster the head of my cock would hit against your womb, groaning out I felt myself leaking a bit of precum inside your sweetness only making me pound you harder. Sweat driping off my body on yours as I pleasured us both, forcing more me in you each time as you cried and moaned whimpering and begging. My length comepletly entering you as I felt myself enter your womb, still pounding away at you pulling your body into each pound as I groaned out louder to feel myself swell in size soon slaming every inch in you as I moaned out. "Ohh.. I..I'm going to cum" You would seem to panic "N..NO NOT INSIDE PLEASE" Oh but I couldn't hold back I realeased my warm think cum inside you as you cried out arching your back, slowly pulling out some of the extra would squit on your body as I chuckled looking down at you..How lovely it was.. Blood and my lust all over your body... I loved everything about the view of it. Pushing myself off of you, as you laid there crying your whole body shivering as grabbed one last tool out of my bag holding the camra to my face as I looked at you smiling "Say cheese"*Click* "Gram.. GRAM.. Dude I asked you 'what did you do today?" I heared over the phone with my devilish grin coveirng my face "Oh.. You know. Just played a game with my doll"


End file.
